Lin Family Competition Arc
Story After going to take a test to gauge his progress, Lin Dong is once again being bullied by Lin Shan. Lin Shan is a half a year older than him and has access to better resources. Therefor Lin Shan feels superior than Lin Dong. By mere accident Lin Dong finds a godly object which he calls the Stone Talisman. It has miracles effects. Such as increasing training speed. Lin Dong is enraged when he hears that Lin Shan is bulling his sister Qing Tan. Coupled with the fact that Lin Dong owes Lin Shan he aims to challenge him again and add the interest. For the first time Lin Dong manages to defeat Lin Shan only for his bigger brother to come to his aid. Lin Dong vows that in the upcoming Lin Family Competition he will not only showcase his strength, but also repay Lin Hong some debt. In the meantime Qing Tan is suffering from a chilling cold. Characters Introduced Novel Chapter 1 *Lin Dong *Liu Yan *Lin Xiao *Lin Langtian (first mentioning) Novel Chapter 5 *Qing Tan Novel Chapter 7 *Lin Changqiang Novel Chapter 8 *Lin Shan Novel Chapter 9 *Lin Hong *Lin Xia Novel Chapter 20 *Lin Mang *Lin Zhentian *Lin Ken Novel Chapter 21 *Lin Yun Novel Chapter 23 *Lin Ting *Lin Chen Characters Appearance Lin Family *Lin Dong: Ch 1, Ch 2, Ch 3, Ch 4, Ch 5, Ch 6, Ch 7, Ch 8, Ch 9, Ch 10, Ch 11, Ch 12, Ch 13, Ch 14, Ch 15, Ch 16, Ch 17, Ch 18, Ch 19, Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Liu Yan: Ch 1, Ch 10, Ch 13 *Lin Xiao: Ch 1, Ch 2, Ch 3, Ch 6, Ch 10, Ch 13, Ch 14, Ch 16, Ch 19, Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Qing Tan: Ch 5, Ch 8, Ch 9, Ch 10, Ch 11, Ch 13, Ch 19, Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Lin Changqiang: Ch 7, Ch 9, Ch 10, Ch 21 *Lin Shan: Ch 8, Ch 9, Ch 10, Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 24 *Lin Hong: Ch 9, Ch 10, Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Lin Xia: Ch 9, Ch 10, Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Lin Mang: Ch 20, Ch 22, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Lin Zhentian: Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Lin Ken: Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 23, Ch 24, Ch 25 *Lin Yun: Ch 21, Ch 22 *Lin Ting: Ch 23 *Lin Chen: Ch 23 Notes Novel Chapter 1 *Lin Dong's family tree is told. *Information is given about Cultivation Stages. *Lin Dong's father was crippled by Lin Langtian. Novel Chapter 2 *Lin Dong learns Penetrating Fist. Novel Chapter 3 *Lin Dong found a Secret Cave(Rock Pool) when he was younger. *The cave has healing properties and increases concentration. Novel Chapter 4 *Rock Pool water exceeded the effects of Level 3 Elixirs. Novel Chapter 5 *Lin Dong finds a Stone Talisman. *Lin dong takes the stone talisman with him. *Lin dong is 14 years old. *Lin dong has an adopted sister Qing Tan. *Qing Tan name was given by Liu Yan. *Qing Tan is 14 years old. *The stone talisman has its own domain. *The stone talisman has a figure showcasing an improved version of Penetrating fist. *Shadow figure in stone loops the execution of the technique. Novel Chapter 6 *Lin Xiao needed 2 months in order to be able to produce 6 echo's. Novel Chapter 7 *In the stone talisman every five days, a little crevice would be filled with a drop of Red Liquid. Novel Chapter 8 *Lin Shan uses Falling Rock Fist a Level 1 Martial Arts. Novel Chapter 9 *Lin Hong is Lin Shan’s elder brother. Novel Chapter 10 *Lin Zhentian sometimes teaches Lin Xia Martial Arts personally. Novel Chapter 11 *Stone Talisman is able to absorb chilling cold and make pearls out of it. *When advancing into Earthly Yuan Stage, a vital step was to absorb Yin Energy. *When advancing into Heavenly Yuan Stage one must absorb the Yang Energy. *Taking Yin Yang that existed between Heaven and Earth into one’s body is called Stealing Yin and Yang. Novel Chapter 14 *Yin Pearl contains Grade 5 Yin Energy. *Yuan Dan Stage consist of nine ranks termed as the Nine Stars of Yuan Dan. *Yin and Yang Energy can be classified into nine grades. Grade 1 being the lowest, while Grade 9 being the highest. *The Yin Energy Lin Xiao absorbed was merely Grade 3. Novel Chapter 15 *10th echo of Penetrating Fist comparable to that of Lower Category Level 3 Martial Arts. Novel Chapter 16 *Lin Xiao teaches Lin Dong Eight Desolations Palm a Level 2 martial arts. Novel Chapter 17 *The Stone Talisman added gentle strokes to the forceful blows of the The Eight Desolations Palm. *Lin Dong killed several wild beasts. *Lin Dong battles a Scorpion Tiger. *Scorpion Tiger strength is comparable to Tempered Body 5th Layer. Novel Chapter 18 *Lin Dong kills a Scorpion Tiger. *The Stone Talisman is able to refine Elixirs. Novel Chapter 19 *Lin Dong's strength of the Eight Desolations Palm equals that of the Penetrating Fist tenth echo. *Lin Dong's Yuan Power Seed was larger than normal by over ten times. Novel Chapter 20 *Lin Mang is Lin Hong and Lin Shan's father. *Lin Mang is in charge of the Lin Family finances. *Lin Mang advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage and became the third Heavenly Yuan practitioner in the Lin Family two years ago. *Lin Ken is Lin Xia’s father. Novel Chapter 21 *Lin Changqiang uses Level 1 martial art, Rock Splitting Leg. *Lin Dong wins against Lin Changqiang. *Lin Hong wins against his first opponent. *Lin Xia wins against her first opponent. *Lin Yun both parents died at the hands of bandits. Novel Chapter 22 *Lin Dong wins against Lin Yun. Novel Chapter 23 *Lin Dong won against Lin Ting. *Lin Xia Vs. Lin Hong ended up in a draw. Novel Chapter 25 *Lin Dong won against Lin Hong. *Lin Mang is the second son of in Zhentian. *Lin Zhentian asked Lin Xiao to manage the Blazing Manor. *Lin Xiao used to manage the Blazing Manor.. *Lin Dong, Lin Hong, Lin Xia are allowed to enter the Martial Arts Library. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Arcs